My Sweet Christine
by ToxicAvenger18
Summary: Christine asks Erik to take what was his all along, but only for one night. As true as their love is, it can't go beyond this magically evening. EC. Raoul Bashing. Mostly Leroux, with some Kay, tons of romance. No Gerik. NO MOVIE / MUSICAL.


"_Teach me! Take me! Please, I need you to break me in!" Christine shouted frantically as she entered Erik's lair beneath the Paris Opera House._

"_You can't mean that. You… want me to take your virginity? Instead of Raoul being your first?" Erik asked in shock and excitement. His cock hardened just at the thought_

"_He's such a tyrant, Erik, and he has all sorts of venereal diseases. He's fucked Madame Giry and Carlotta. He even fucked M. Moncharmin and M. Richard! Patron INDEED! I can't have my first time be so horrible," Christine confessed with tears filling her blue eyes. _

"_I've wanted you, my Angel, for so very long. But how can I be the one to take your cherry when you will be going straight back above to marry Raoul? Why would you marry a tyrant? And how can you still be a virgin? All the chorus girls are little cum sluts." _

_"He made me sign a contract! I must marry him or I'll be sentenced to death for breaking off the engagement. Erik, let's just do it now so it is over with. Please, Erik, stop asking so many questions and lie with me now." Christine stood on her tip toes and gently teased his deformed lips with her tongue. He groaned as he lowered her to the bed, gently lying beside her. The smell of death almost overwhelmed her."Christine, I have a hard time believing your hymen is really intact. Joseph Buquet was always fucking you girls, or whacking off, then cumming on your faces. I'm surprised he never fucked you, as he did to your best friends Meg and Jammes."_

"_That's not true! He hadn't had me OR Meg! Jammes maybe. Ask Madame Giry! She made sure that we were good girls by giving us random vaginal and anal exams. Her fingers know the truth. We'd lift our legs on the ballet bar, while balancing on the other. A few slips of her fingers inside us - our tight pussies were all the proof anyone would need!"_

_Erik was speechless, his skull like mouth agape at these admissions._

"_Actually, maybe don't ask her, she probably can't confirm the facts anymore. Since you killed Buquet, she knew the chances of us fucking around were much slimmer so she stopped bothering with the tests. But I really am a virgin, Erik!"_

"_Even if all that's true, I can't take your virginity. I do not want to hurt you. Please don't ask this of me." "Erik, if you don't deflower me, Raoul will. And he will not be so gentle." Again, she raised her lips to his and sucked his twisted lower lip between hers. _

"_My Angel, there is nothing you could ask, that I could deny you. I will pop your cherry," Erik told her with a defeated sigh._

_His hands came up and held her shoulders, crushing her to him. She reached behind herself and loosened the strings holding her gown, and then lowered the bodice, exposing her breasts to him. His eyes fixed on her tight, pink nipples and her firm, creamy breasts. He groaned as he lowered his head and kissed her fully, tongue delving deeply into her mouth as his hands found her breasts. Squeezing them gently and rolling the nipple between his long thin fingers, she gasped out loud at the new sensations coursing through her body. Her fingers flew to the strings at the throat of his shirt and untied them with blinding haste. He helped her get the shirt over his death head. Lying on their sides, facing each other, she traced a single finger delicately down his stomach. He caught her hand just as she reached the waistband. Bringing her fingers to his lips, he gently bit them saying, "Let's not hurry. We have all night, and I want to get to know the wonders of your body, and teach you the wonders of mine. Although it looks twisted and broken, it works."He softly kissed her on the lips as he worked the dress and her underthings down over her feet and off the bed. He stood then, looking down at her naked form, admiring her body, and she sat up, and gently went to work on his breeches. At once she had them undone, and he slowly peeled them down over his hips, revealing himself to her. He watched her reaction as his coarse dark pubic hair came into sight, and then lower, as his manhood sprung out, thick and engorged. His giant cock must have suffered the same condition all over his body and as his deformed face, because although normally shaped, it was way bigger (at least 11 inches) than the average man and curved much to the left. Christine's eyes widened in alarm, and she exclaimed, "Like Daddy's!"_

"_WHAT!? You've done this before? With your father? I knew you had 'Daddy Issues', Christine, but really…" Erik told her, not so sure he wanted to know the answer._

"_We only ever played. He never went inside me, not even his fingers. Well, except once he put his violin bow in me, but only an inch. He didn't pop me. I told you I am completely intact." she assured._

"_If you say so, my dear sweet Christine. At this point I don't even care. I just want that pretty little pussy." Erik said breathlessly._

_"Wait! Surely, won't fit!" Christine said concerned about being ripped to shreds.He smiled at her naivete and gently pushed her down on the bed, as he laid beside her. "No, my Angel, it will fit, in due time. It will not be comfortable at first, but I promise, you will begin to enjoy it." Christine clearly didn't believe him, but the alternative of Raoul's syphilis infested dick popping her cherry was far more frightening, so she allowed Erik to take her in his arms again and kiss her. He started by gently kissing her neck as his fingers toyed with her nipples again. He slowly worked his twisted lips and tongue down to her collarbone, kissing softly. His long thin fingers were lazily tracing circles around her navel, slightly tickling her, but distracting her just long enough for him to take a nipple between his lips. She gasped in shock as his lips closed over it and his tongue flicked across the sensitive tip. She cried out softly as his warm fingertips ruffled through her downy golden pubic hair. She had never felt so many things at once. He wrapped one arm around her as his other hand parted her wetness. He kissed her firmly on the mouth as he gently invaded her with one finger. She moaned loudly as he slowly worked it in and out of her. "Ah, my Angel, you are tight. It will feel so good to enter you." With that, he added another long finger and pushed them deep inside of her. His lips had worked their way down to her navel, and his tongue was delving in and out. Her fingers were in his hair, twisting, pulling as she panted. Finally his mouth was nuzzling her pubic hair and her hips were lifting off the bed. He slowly licked one side of her wetness, then the other, carefully avoiding the tiny bud that stood out, begging for attention. His fingers worked in and out of her, to the rhythm set by her hips. Just as he sensed she was close to the edge, he lowered his mouth onto her clit and sucked gently. She screamed his name as she went over the edge, the sensation of his fingers and his mouth being too much. She felt as though she were falling, grasping for him. He held her tightly around the hips, his mouth never leaving her center until she slowed bucking her hips. She was trembling, and he joined her on the bed, lying beside her, holding her as she cried. Kissing her face and hair softly until she quieted. She turned her face up to him and he kissed her softly, allowing her to taste her essence in his mouth and on his tongue. She sucked greedily at it, enjoying the subtle flavor of her orgasm. He removed himself from her arms and knelt beside her on the bed. She gazed up at him and he smiled, "Don't be afraid, my Angel. Here, just touch it." With that, he wrapped her small fingers around his curved manhood. Actually it was too wide for her to fingers to go completely around it. _

_He settled back on the bed, allowing her to explore his body. She squeezed a little more firmly, and he groaned. "Did I hurt you?" She asked, looking worried. "No, but you're going to drive me mad with your innocence!" He laughed and kissed her firmly on the mouth as his hand closed over hers and showed her how to pleasure him. He was groaning with every pass of her hand now when she asked, "May I put my mouth on it, like you did for me?" He thought he would go insane with her shyness, in answer, he gently put his hand on the back of her head and guided her lower and to the left. She opened her mouth and took in just the swollen head, slowly tracing circles around it with her moist tongue. He unwillingly thrust against her, and she took about half of him into her mouth. It was out of his control now, and she quickly grew accustomed to the girth and the heat in her mouth, taking more and more of him in. He panted and groaned with every thrust, trying to be gentle with her, not wanting to terrify her because his face was surely terrifying enough. Her small hand found his heavy scrotum and softly squeezed and massaged it between her fingers. Saliva and pre-cum was dripping down over his sack and she traced her fingers through it, and lower to his sensitive anus. She felt his body jerk as she softly rubbed her tiny finger around the opening, and he moaned loudly. _

_"Angel, I'm so . . . ." She traced back up to his balls again getting her finger slick with juices and gently found his opening again, this time she pushed gently inside of him. His hips lifted off the bed and he shouted incoherently as he filled her mouth with thick creamy cum. She kept her mouth on him until he calmed, cum dripping out around the corners of her lips. She carefully removed her finger from inside of him, and he shuddered. Softly releasing him from her mouth, she moved up beside him on the bed. He lay there, panting with a giant smile on his corpse like face._

_"I was trying to warn you what to expect with my release, but you didn't give me time to speak! You're jumping ahead of our lessons. You've always let me lead and teach you before," he said, laughing. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, worried. "No! It was amazing! Your lips around me, your tongue working it's magic, and My God, your fingers! I cannot describe the feelings! Even better than hearing you sing only for me!" She smiled as she snuggled into his chest. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep as the sun went down over Paris.Later on, in the wee hours of the morning, he awoke to find her asleep by his side. He hugged her close to him, feeling her breasts pressed to his chest. He kissed her softly as she began to awaken. She looked into his golden eyes, and he whispered, "Don't be afraid. I'll be as gentle as I can." She smiled at him and nodded . "I know you do not wish to cause me pain, Erik. You have given me so much, taught me so much, and I wish only for you to be satisfied with me." "You worry needlessly. If I was to never know any woman again, I could die a happy man with the knowledge I have of you, my sweet Christine." With that he kissed her deeply, feeling her body relax into his. He softly toyed with her breasts until she was breathless with need. "Please, Erik . . ." His hand traveled to her heated center, to make sure she was slippery enough, and he rolled on top of her. He spread her legs gently as he laid between them, his manhood touching her heat. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, as he raised his hips, guiding his engorged slanted to the left member to her pussy entrance. He slowly pushed forward, feeling her stretch around him, until he could go no further without taking her cherry. _

_"I promise, my beautiful Angel, that I will never hurt you again . . ." as he thrust forward quickly, tearing her hymen. She screamed in pain and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. She thought she would split in half as Erik's dick impaled her!"Don't move, Christine, don't move. . . just hold still until I gain control of myself . . ." He could feel his seed pulsating to be released, and one tiny movement from her hips would send him to Heaven where he could REALLY be an Angel of Music. He laid there, buried deep inside her core until his breathing slowed. She felt so full, the pain already subsiding as his hard cock began to thrust slowly in and out of her, bit by bit. She moaned as her hips found his rhythm, their bodies moving as one. She kissed him then, softly, deliberately, letting him know that she accepted him as her lover. He kissed her back with a passion as yet unknown to him, feeling their souls touch and her pink pussy tearing apart around him.. _

"_Oh, you are so tight, my angel. Fuck! I know your Daddy would be so proud of you, he's watching us from Heaven. Oh, my brave girl. My Angel of Music!" He cried out as he sawed in and out._

_His rhythm sped up, pushing into her completely. The pain was all but gone now as she surrendered her body to his skillful lovemaking. _

"_I could bust inside you right now!" he cried out. "You know your Daddy sent me here to teach you more than just how to sing. He knew this day would come!"_

_He changed the angle of his thrust and she gripped him with her legs, her hands squeezing his shoulders, as she felt the beginnings of her climax. _

"_I'm your Little Lotte, Papa! Please Daddy! Fill me up, Papa! Fuck me Daaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddy! Oh! Oh my! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddy! I mean… Aaangelllll. I mean - oh Erik you're inside me so deep! I can feel you hitting my womb! Daaaaadddddy!" Christine said between breaths. _

_She sucked in a deep breath and every muscle in her body tensed as she screamed his name, digging her fingers into his back as she orgasmed. It was the most powerful force she had ever felt, and it dragged him along in it's wake. The grip of her tight, wet cunt on his cock as she spasmed, milked him erotically and he shuddered violently as he poured his seed deep into her. She held him tightly as he grunted and moaned. Their breathing slowed together as they slowly drifted back to reality. _

"_I've given you my soul and my cherry tonight," she said softly._

_He kissed her sweetly and asked "Was it bad?" She smiled and said, "I barely remember the smell of death." _

_Christine left soon after and never saw Erik again. However, her wedding night went much easier. Erik died of a broken heart. Christine died a few years later from untreated STDs originally contracted by Raoul. The Viscount went on to open a very successful brothel. He died from suffocation during a wild night of auto-erotic asphyxiation gone wrong._


End file.
